Nice Surprise
by Wojo
Summary: Nick & Greg wake up together after a party.
1. Chapter 1

Nice Surprise

rated PG

Summary: Nick & Greg wake up together after a party.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Nick awoke but his head was pounding so hard he wished he hadn't. He looked around, this was not his bedroom. The room was almost completely dark except for a stream of sunlight shining through the drapes, bathing the room enough to see a body laying next to him. Who was it? He couldn't remember much about last night except an office party at Warrick's place, and plenty of alcohol. He obviously had too much of that!

His head hurt, he placed his hands on his temples and rubbed but it didn't help. The body beside him was completely hidden under the covers except for a tuft of blondish brown hair visible on the pillow. What the hell has he done? Better yet, who has he done? He's normally not so irresponsible but then he normally doesn't drink so much either. Maybe he should escape while he can, before this person wakes up. It's the cowards way out he knew but he just didn't want to deal with this now.

He was about to make his getaway when the body next him began to stir. 'Damn, too late.' He thought to himself. There was a loud sigh and the person rolled over and an arm fell over Nick's waist. The covers fell away to reveal a face.

Nick's jaw dropped in surprise when he saw Greg laying next to him. Greg, the one person he has always wanted to be with but was too afraid to act on his feelings, besides he was sure Greg was straight. Until now. Greg slowly opened his eyes and he too

looked surprised to see Nick in his bed, but shock was replaced by a shy smile.

"Hey." Greg said sleepily.

"Hey." Nick repeated.

"Uh...Nick, did we...?"

"I'm pretty sure we did G."

"Damn, I don't remember a thing. Did I enjoy it?"

"Don't know." Nick laughed "I can't remember either."

"Well, then. You know what that means, don't you Nicky?"

"No, whats it mean?"

"We need to do it again, just to see if we enjoyed it."

"You read my mind Greg, but first coffee and asprin...now." He said holding his head in his hands.

"Good idea." Greg agreed and winced as he put a hand to his own aching head.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Rated PG-13  
Beta'd by a href"http/martian-kitty. martian-kitty /a Much thanks

Greg slowly got out of bed and walked around looking for his boxers. He found them near the doorway and reached down to put them on. Nick watched him and admired Greg's well proportioned body. He was thin but not skinny, he had broad shoulders, a well formed chest, slim hips, and muscular legs. But what Nick liked most was that he had the most amazing ass Nick has ever laid eyes on.  
Greg glanced over at Nick and noticed he was being watched, and from the expression on Nick's face he approved of what he saw. Nick looked up and locked eyes with Greg. Nick just smiled and he felt the blush begin to warm his face. His tongue darted out to moisten his dry lips.

"So, Nick, do you see something you like?" Greg asked with a smirk.

"Ah...Yeah, I was just thinking about what an amazing ass you have G." Nick said clearly embarrassed now.

"Thank you." Greg laughed. "But from the feel of things, I think you already knew that."  
Reaching around and rubbing his ass he gave Nick a wide smile as he cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yeah, well..." Nick shrugged. "I sure wish I could remember that!"

"Me too." Greg agreed. "I'm going to make us some coffee now. There is aspirin in the bathroom cabinet, if you'll be kind enough to get it for us."

Greg began to leave the bedroom but noticed Nick's boxers laying outside the doorway. He picked them up and turned towards the bed and handed them to Nick, but when Nick reached for them he pulled them away.

"Gimme those." Nick said.

"Come and get them." Greg teased.

"Come on Greg, give them here." He said reaching out again only to find them out of his reach. Greg shook them a bit to taunt him.

"No way Nick, you saw mine. It's only fair that I get to see yours."

"Fine." Nick sighed and stretched before pulling off the covers and emerging from the bed. Greg's mouth fell open at the sight before him. He knew Nick had a nice body, but damn! His eyes raked up and down Nick's frame, and he took in everything. His broad shoulders, nicely formed pecks, muscular arms and legs, and washboard abs. Not to mention other interesting things. Greg could not help but stare. Nick smirked and grabbed the boxers from Greg's hand and put them on.

"Do you see something you like?" Nick asked in amusement.

"Oh, hell yes! If I didn't feel like shit right now we'd be back in that bed in a heartbeat."

Nick let out a laugh, which reminded him that his head still ached and that he felt a little nauseated as well. Basically, he felt like crap.

"I'll get the aspirin, you start the coffee. Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay." Was all Greg could manage to say as he left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen to make some much needed coffee. 'My God' Greg thought to himself. 'How could I have been with the one man I've always wanted and not remember any of it.' He opened a cabinet and took out the Blue Hawaiian coffee he was so famous for around the lab, and proceeded to get it started. Nick joined him in the kitchen with the bottle of aspirin, which he held up in front of Greg with a questioning look. Greg knew what he needed.

"There's bottled water in the fridge." He said, pointing to the refrigerator.

"Cool." Nick answered as he went to the fridge and opened it. He removed a bottle of water,opened it, popped four aspirin in his mouth and washed them down. He then handed the bottle and the aspirin to Greg, who did the same. Nick sat at the kitchen table holding his head in his hands, he felt miserable.

Greg removed two coffee mugs from the cabinet and sat them on the counter and waited for the coffee to be done. He pinched his fingers to the bridge of his nose, he too felt as miserable as Nick.

"Hangovers are a bitch." Greg said leaning on the counter. Nick just nodded in agreement as he sat at the table, by then the coffee was ready and Greg poured them each a cup. He handed one to Nick and joined him at the table. For a few moments they just sat in silence and sipped their coffee. Nick spoke first.

"So Greg, tell me what you remember about the party last night."

"Well..." Greg began. "As you know, I got to the party late, everyone else was there and it was going full swing. I had to finish the paperwork on the Taylor case. Grissom insisted I get it done before I left. Took me over two hours to type it all up."

"Oh, I wondered where you were. Didn't know if you were going to show."

"Missed me, huh? That's sweet."

Nick just grinned as Greg continued to tell him everything he remembered about the events at the party. Nick needed to know what got them together after all this time.

"So, when I arrived I noticed you, Warrick, Archie, and David playing a game of cards at the dining room table."

"Why didn't you come over?"

"I was about to, but then Wendy called me over to where she and Hodges were talking. I think she just wanted me to save her from his obvious flirting. So she brought me into the conversation so she wouldn't have to deal with him herself. Hodges looked pissed too, you should have seen his face." Greg laughed.

"Yeah, I wish I would have seen that."

"Then Judy came over and joined us. She was a little drunk and she was flirting with me. She kept laughing at everything I was saying and she was rubbing her fingers down my arm and patting my chest. I thought it was kinda funny."

"You seemed to enjoy it."

"Like I said, it was funny. So, anyway, every time I looked over at you, you would frown and look away. It didn't seem like you were too thrilled to see me, like you were pissed at me, but I didn't know why."

"I saw you with Wendy and Judy and like I said, you seemed to be enjoying their company. I guess I was jealous. Judy kept touching you and I was wishing it was me. That's when I got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and just started drinking it down. Warrick seemed surprised that I was drinking the hard stuff. He asked if everything was okay. I told him it was. He just shrugged and didn't mention it again."

"Well, I was enjoying it Nick. I'm bi, so I enjoy the company of a woman, now and then. Although it was you I wanted to be with. I did break away from them after awhile, but every time I came in your direction you would take off in the other direction. You'd start a conversation with Catherine, or Sara. I just thought you were avoiding me. So, when Bobby stared making tequilla I started drinking it, and I kept drinking it."

"Damn G, talk about misinterpretation! We both had the wrong impression, although I was avoiding you but not because I was mad at you."

"Then why, Nick?"

"Because, like I said I was jealous and I wanted you. I didn't trust myself around you, so I avoided you instead. I wanted to tell you how I felt but I was afraid it would end badly, and I didn't want to risk that. So, I thought it was best to stay away."

"I thought you were pissed at me, so I gave up on trying to talk to you and just kept downing the drinks."

"I'm sorry, Greg."

"Me too, the rest of my memory is pretty faded after that. The only other things I remember is Warrick putting us in a cab. During the cab ride I remember kissing you, but I don't remember who kissed who first, or why. That's all I remember until I woke up."

"Wow, I don't remember any of that except Warrick taking my keys. Then I woke up in your bed."

After a few more cups of coffee and the aspirin had started to kick in, Greg had a suggestion.

"I can really use a shower. Care to join me?"

"A shower sounds good."

Together they got up and walked into the bathroom.

TBC- Okay , so this is more of a prequel than anything else. But I plan to continue if you still want me to. After all, they have to know if they enjoyed it! Chapter 3 is NC-17 so cannot be posted here, you can find it at: Nick and Greg dot com (this site won't accept web addresses)


End file.
